


The Freaky Friday Crisis

by Lines_of_Pain_and_Glory



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lines_of_Pain_and_Glory/pseuds/Lines_of_Pain_and_Glory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sheldon, we can’t go to work like this.”</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t see why not.  My ability to expand the horizons of scientific thought is unconnected to the state of my generative organs…and I don’t even know what you do on an average day, but I’m sure a woman couldn’t do it any worse.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Freaky Friday Crisis

“What did you even say to her?” Leonard demands.

“Nothing that wasn’t true,” Sheldon says primly. “The service was subpar and those dumplings were still frozen in the middle.”

“Well, apologize anyway!”

“Never.”

If Leonard believed in a god, he would have prayed for patience. He ran a hand through his hair, his very long, curly hair. “Sheldon, we can’t go to work like this.”

“Well, I don’t see why not. My ability to expand the horizons of scientific thought is unconnected to the state of my generative organs…and I don’t even know what you do on an average day, but I’m sure a woman couldn’t do it any worse,” he sniffs dismissively. “Are you sure your current distress doesn’t stem more from concern about how this development will affect your prospects with a certain neighbor of ours than how it will affect your career?”

“No! Maybe…” Leonard takes another self-conscious glance in the mirror. “How do you think it affects my prospects?” He’s no Penny, but he could give Janeane Garofalo a run for her money.

“Unchanged,” Sheldon says, “still a snowball’s chance in hell.”

Just then Leonard’s cell rings.

“Leonard, I’m having a nightmare and I can’t wake up! And Howard isn’t picking up his phone!” Raj babbles on the other end of the line like Howard ignoring his calls is an equally important emergency.

“Is it the one where you have boobs?”

“Dude, how did you know?” Raj asks incredulously.

“Because we’re having it too!” Also because Raj doesn’t usually sound drunk at this time of the day.

“A ridiculous conclusion,” Sheldon says, proceeding with his normal morning routine as if nothing is amiss. “I can’t attest to your state of consciousness or lack thereof, but I’m fully awake. I conducted the pinch test multiple times with consistent results.”

“Then how would you explain…this?” Leonard waves his free hand at his own body and then at Sheldon’s which is looking more like his twin’s than it ever has before and giving Leonard very uncomfortable squishy feelings down there. He hadn’t liked “curse from angry Chinese restaurant owner” as an explanation either.

“Clownfish are capable of changing their biological gender in response to certain socio-environmental cues,” Sheldon offers.

“We’re not clownfish, Sheldon!”

“What am I going to do? I don’t have anything to wear!” Raj interjects from the phone Leonard is waving around agitatedly, his voice, even higher pitched than usual, tinny and echoing in the bathroom.

“I don’t know. Just call in sick and find something and come over.” They can figure this out. They’re three brilliant scientists, four if Howard ever gets bored of fiddling with his new equipment…so three.

“What do I have to do to get you to apologize?” Leonard asks after he hangs up. Normally, he wouldn’t be a big fan of theories that involve black magic either, but he can’t think of anything else to try at the moment.

“I don’t know…have you learned your lesson about the dangers of ‘anything can happen Thursday’?”


End file.
